


Drabbles

by TiredSmolPrince



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/TiredSmolPrince





	1. Corruption

It's dark. It's cold, he is alone in an empty cell, floating in water as lightning thrums through his body and lights up his mind. He floats in water, in a prison only one living person has ever escaped from, and wonders; when will his family realise that the him in his body is not him? It swirls in his mind, screams infinity as he drowns for sins, he did not commit that he had not been alive to commit.

Red and blue eyes flutter open for mere seconds, and they seem to be green in the sparse light the Vendicare's isolation cells are given. His flames curl up in this body, this body that is not his but for the moment belongs to only him; it hurts that none of his family have noticed him gone, noticed that it is not him inside of his body. Then again, Mukuro has always been the most ideal mist guardian for his big brother, and Lambo weeps unnoticed tears.

Cold and alone, even as he feels his body grow and age as he stays in the same comatose pod. Lambo wishes to watch his family grow up, wants to see his brother destroy the mafia from the inside out, wants to watch him remake it into what it was originally supposed to be. He has never had mist flames, and has never before wanted mist flames but now more than ever as he floats endlessly in the darkness, he prays for his flames to change and wonders when Mukuro gained the necessary lightning flames to fool the Vongola.

Bitter resentment settles in his gut. Grows steadily like an old oak tree as he resides in his watery grave for what feels like centuries. How could Reborn not even notice?


	2. Forest

He stands on the precipice of a tree in a forest built up from steel and cement that bathes in the rain made from his enemies’ blood and narrows his eyes. Storm clouds gather along the edges of his territory, creep along the earth filled with bones and scrapes of flesh; scale concrete trees covered in glass and swirl above his head in an angry cacophony of false tranquillity.

His eyes are the colour of his forest, his domain and he drifts down, an imposing dominance following in his every waking footstep. Purple flames billow behind him, light up his features like a terrifying god and the scurrying herbivores scatter before him as he prowls out into the roots and vines, chasing after the carnivore lit up in red flames that dance fiercely to an unheard beat he wants to conquer.

There is a beast that curls and flies and slips through the cracks of the roots in his forest and his blood sings loud, loud, loud, pounding in his ears as he chases after a mythical serpent made up of storms and blood and scales. Hurdles over and over every obstacle in his way and hunts down his prey to fight and clash a shifting carnivorous mass without a defined shape lopes after his prey and skids into the outskirts of its territory.

Steel blue eyes alight with purple flames and his body thrums at the challenge this beast made from myths and storms and the calm that comes before itself; Hibari is an inferno of purple violet resolve that sings a choir at the opportunity presented before him. Fon stands before him, red flames encase his arms and curl up above his head, the dragon clad in the colour of his flames smiles and charges.


	3. Nightmares

He wakes a scream upon his lips and his hands around his throat, in his hair, voice hoarse and terrified as he drowns in the feeling of such encompassing loneliness and asphyxiates at the sensation of being unable to breathe by himself. His arms thrum with lightning but all he can feel and think of is the mist that shrouded him and hide him away from his entire world.

He cries and wails because he now can, he chokes and sobs and sniffles because free of his shackles and chains he is able to express himself and the overwhelming, suffocating fear he felt in that body that was not his body that was someone else's body and he keens loudly because it is possible for him to do so. Lambo bawls and wails and cries his heart out as his Mamman hurries into the room, worried for him and wanting to help him calm down and go back to sleep.

Nana swoops in and gathers him up in her arms, bundles him inside his blanket and bounces him on her shoulder on her knee and hums a lullaby that used to be Tsunayoshi's. She cradles the small child made up of lightning and desperation and loneliness and dances to the tune she sings, twirls and throws him up and down to a beat that sings inside of her and flows into her movements. A comforting swirl of sunshine that floods Lambo's senses and make him relax bit by bit.

Nana dances around his room and sings away his troubles, hums the vendicare away, serenades away the memories of a world that will never happen again nor has ever happened. Hums and sings and dances to a beat only she can hear and takes away all the nightmares.


	4. Innocence

She stands alone, blood spotted and tear stricken as the life seeps out of the men sprawled across the pavement in front of her, behind her, surrounding her. She stands tall, she stands shaky and curled up and her brother yells a cacophony of distractions he is a sun yet he appears the same as a lightning and she stands in the blood that pools around her ankles and whispers her sins.

Standing tall, she looks so, so small is it any wonder all his sisters’ fans think the best of her, she stands tall yet appears to be standing small and shaken and afraid yet he knows his sister never feels more alive when her fists are flying and her blood is singing during battle. She hides behind his yelling and grins and enthusiastic demeanour, he hides behind her gentle smiles and well wishes and dithering ditzy mask that is worn every day.

Kyoko stands in an alley, reveals in the blood that splashes around her and sprays through the air with every bullet or knife she puts through someone skin and her body sings glee at the fight. Thrums a steady beat and her mist hungrily soaks up the blood that floods the alleyways and tears through the corpses littering the grounds.

Ryohei circles the block, herds the unsuspecting men towards the alley where his sister lies in wait for his pray and every time a lost kid walks up to them Mukuro comes to collect those that are left of his family. Collects the ones healed by the Vongola's son and grumbles at that suns sister’s carnage.

The Sasagawa siblings cover each other up and conceal each other in themselves, Kyoko hides behind an innocent facade and Ryohei wraps himself up in enthusiasm and idiocy.


	5. Ritual

It starts something like this; he walks past her house every morning on his way to the baseball club, he is hyper aware of the way her eyes track him and tear apart the false happiness on his face, pockets away little pieces of information over the months and sees her in many differing costumes.

It starts something like this; she brushes her hair at the bedroom window and watches him go by on the way to Namimori Middle, hyper aware of the way he knows she is mentally ripping his mask to shreds, as she does, she catalogues all of his non-reactions to her costumes and learns to differentiate between his smiles and what they mean.

It continues like this; he walks by her window every morning, she watches him like a hawk and depending on his mood certain things appear on the wall outside her house, every morning he picks up a gift and sits down one in return, they continue on like this for a very, very long period of time.

It stops like this; he doesn't walk by her house one morning, she can't discern his mood, she hears he tried to jump of off the Namimori Middle roof, he feels sick with the guilt of it all and avoids her house for a month, she learns of a baby that believes it is in the mafia, he is determined to protect both of his friends.

It starts a little something like this; he walks and laughs outside her window with a brown-haired boy sandwiched between him and the Italian transfer, she brushes her hair and smiles at him and leaves little gifts for them all, Yamamoto gives back as well as Tsunayoshi and Gokudera.

It continues along something like this.


End file.
